staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki; serial TVP 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:55 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:20 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.11 Magellan- pierwsza podróż dookoła świata (Magellan); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:45 Studio 5-10-15 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn 09:25 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies; serial TVP 10:35 Studio 5-10-15 10:40 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Prezenty; magazyn 10:55 Studio 5-10-15 11:05 Kogutto - odc. 6; magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Doctor Who - Zły wilk, odc. 12 (Doctor Who - Bad Wolf, ep.12); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Świąteczne przysmaki 12:55 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:40 Warto kochać - odc. 71; serial TVP 14:30 Świąteczna historia (Christmas Shoes) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:10 Najlepsze "Święta, Święta"!; koncert 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Przepis na idealne święta (Smothered aka Recipe For A Perfect Christmas); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 32 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.96)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Agent z przypadku (The Accidental Spy) 83'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001) 21:50 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 5 (13) (Ornen II, ep.5); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 22:50 Męska rzecz... - Dziewczyna na urodziny (Birthday Girl) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2001) 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz.7 (Boomtown I - Coyote, ep.1007); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:05 Pojedynek rewolwerowców (Gunfight) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1970) 02:35 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria 06:05 Smak Europy - zakład pokoleniowy 06:15 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 813 Poczucie winy; telenowela TVP 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 454; serial TVP 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP 08:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! 10:00 Królewski karp; film dokumentalny 10:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 11:00 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! 11:05 Ostoja - odc. 47 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Merlin - Cz 1/2 (Merlin) 87'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998) 13:10 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! 13:15 Zanim przywędrowały dinozaury - odc. 2 (Walking with monsters-ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1358; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 815 Odlot; telenowela TVP 15:10 Spotkanie z Balladą - 65. Spotkanie z Balladą - Dom pod Fijołem (2) 16:10 Świąteczny gość (Christmas Visitor) kraj prod.USA (2002) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! 19:00 Dubidu - odc. 10; quiz muzyczny 20:00 Parodie 2006 - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki (1) 21:00 Parodie 2006 - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki (2) 21:50 T jak Teresa Lipowska; film dokumentalny 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 13 pierwszych dni - 23 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:25 Mocne Kino - Cień wątpliwości (Shadow of doubt) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:05 Stracone życie - cz 2/2 (Vite A Perdere); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:40 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:10 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:40 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:10 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 09:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:40 Aniołek - komediodramat reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young USA 1999 12:30 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:25 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:20 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 15:15 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:55 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 16:55 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 18:00 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:45 Operacja Delta Force 5 - film sensacyjny reż. Yossi Wein, wyk. Trae Thomas, Todd Jensen, Anthony Bishop, Gray Lawson USA 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Zlecenie - film sensacyjny reż. Kenny Golde, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Brad Renfro, Bill Forsythe, Dominique Swain USA 2003 00:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 09:10 Sopot Festival 2006: Jak za dawnych lat - koncert 10:25 Hela w opałach - na planie - reportaż 11:00 Superniania - reality show 12:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 730-733 Polska 2003 13:50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:50 Allan Quatermain i zaginione Miasto Złota - film przygodowy reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Sharon Stone, James Earl Jones, Henry Silva USA 1987 16:45 Siłacze Super Seria - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Dziewczyny nie płaczą - serial komediowy odc. 45 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kondrat Polska 1997 23:55 Lina - thriller reż. Richard Tuggle, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Genevieve Bujold, Dan Hedaya, Alison Eastwood USA 1984 02:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.55 Gram.tv, mag. 06.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 06.45 V-max, mag. 07.10 Pokemon, serial anim. 08.00 Na Topie, wywiad z … 08.30 Dekoratornia, mag. 09.00 Kasa na bank, pr. interaktywny 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 10.30 Gram. tv, mag. 11.00 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 11.30 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 12.00 KINOmaniak, mag. 12.30 Człowiek z M-3, kom. Polska, 1968 14.30 Miłość z o.o., serial kom. USA, 2005 15.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki, mecz na żywo 17.20 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, podsumowanie sezonu 18.20 Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona, serial kom. GB 19.00 Człowiek kontra zwierzę, serial dok. USA 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial USA 21.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, serial sens. 22.00 Drogówka, mag. 22.30 KINOmaniak, mag. 23.00 Klub Filmowy Extra: Julia ma dwóch kochanków, kom. USA/Kanada, 1991 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.10 Casino Night 03.10 Drogówka, mag. 03.30 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 03.55 Na Topie, wywiad z… 04.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Dla Ciebie Wszystko program rozrywkowy stereo 09:35 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany serial obyczajowy 10:40 Miasto bez Świąt film rodzinny stereo 12:30 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 13:00 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 13:30 Najgorsi kierowcy na świecie stereo 14:35 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 15:05 Chwila Prawdy program rozrywkowy stereo 16:20 Agent przyszłości serial S-F stereo 17:15 Biały kucyk film rodzinny stereo 19:10 Zakochaj Mnie program rozrywkowy stereo 20:10 Ta podstępna miłość film komedia stereo 22:20 Od wesela do wesela film komedia stereo 00:15 Dowody zbrodni serial kryminalny 01:10 Nocne igraszki program rozrywkowy stereo TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 582; telenowela TVP 06:20 Plebania - odc. 583; telenowela TVP 06:45 Plebania - odc. 584; telenowela TVP 07:10 Plebania - odc. 585; telenowela TVP 07:30 Plebania - odc. 586; telenowela TVP 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.8 - Monika w ogniu (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 09:00 Mówi się .... 09:20 Wieści Polonijne 09:35 Święta wojna - Recydywa (230) 10:00 Porozmawiajmy 10:50 Klan - odc.1155; telenowela TVP 11:15 Klan - odc.1156; telenowela TVP 11:40 Klan - odc.1157; telenowela TVP 12:05 Kolorowe nutki 12:15 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Prezenty; magazyn 12:30 Okazja - odc. 15 - Romantyczność nagła; serial TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 263 Niedokończona rozmowa; serial TVP 14:00 Ring; talk-show 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Lot Sokoła; reportaż 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 406; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.18 - Spokojnie jak w muzeum 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP 21:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP 21:50 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 22:40 42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Koncert Laureatów; koncer 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 406; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.18 - Spokojnie jak w muzeum 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP 02:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP 03:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.12; program muzyczny 04:05 Okazja - odc. 15 - Romantyczność nagła; serial TVP 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Lot Sokoła; reportaż 05:00 42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Koncert Laureatów; koncert 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Bądź zdrów - Jesień życia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Jingiel świateczny WOT; STEREO 07:55 Qltura; magazyn 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:25 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 08:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:45 Zwiastun WOT Mój pies W niedz.24.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad - Piotr Dumała prem. 23.12.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 09:00 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:50 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiazdy w złocie - Ireneusz Kłos; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:40 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 11:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:49 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 To jest temat - Być Samarytaninem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 12:44 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:46 X wagon - odc.21; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 To jest temat - Insygnia wolności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:45 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 To jest temat - Pustelnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 14:47 Plac Wolności; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Zwiastun WOT Mój pies W niedz.24.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 - Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Qltura; magazyn 17:25 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 17:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Wiadomości sportowe - Wiadomości sportowe (23.12.2006 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:25 TELEWIZYJNY NUMER WARSZAWSKI 18:30 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Nafta Gaz Piła; STEREO 20:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Telekurier na żywo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe - Wiadomości sportowe (23.12.2006 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Zwiastun WOT Mój pies W niedz.24.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Warszawski tydzień 22:20 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 22:30 Bitwy II wojny światowej - W obcym mundurze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:15 Studio pogoda 23:20 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 23:35 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Święci ze Sieny i Asyżu (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Siena, Italy, Assisi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 7 (ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Rodzina Poldarków (Poldark); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Glenn Gould w studiu nagrań (Glenn Gould on the record); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Tomasz Stańko Quartet "Lontano"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Klasyka filmowa - Faust (Faust - eine deutsche Volkssage) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1926); reż.:Friedrich Murnau; wyk.:Hanna Ralph, Gosta Ekman, Camilla Horn, Frida Richard, Yvette Guilbert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Lalka - Widziadło odc.5; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; wyk.:Miguel Del Morales, Pepin Vaillant; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Święta z Chaplinem - Życie i sztuka Charlesa Chaplina (Charlie: The Life and Art of Charles Chaplin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Korzenie kultury - Święta Bożego Narodzenia /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Ikona Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Korzenie kultury - Święta Bożego Narodzenia /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna 58'; baśń filmowa; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Korzenie kultury - Święta Bożego Narodzenia /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 U siebie - Rizdwo - Łemkowskie Święta Bożego Narodzenia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Udar (Stroke); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - (odc. 23) Badly Drawn Boy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1914; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kino nocne - Aberdeen (Aberdeen) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Norwegia, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Hans Petter Moland; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Lena Headey, Ian Hart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Z archiwum TVP - Gry zespołowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Z archiwum TVP - Drużyna Górskiego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Włochy - Ukraina ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 13:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Włochy - Ukraina ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 14:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Hiszpania - Francja ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 14:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Hiszpania - Francja ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Argentyna ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Argentyna ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 17:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Argentyna ( dogrywka, karne ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 18:30 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Nafta Gaz Piła ( studio ) 20:25 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Futbol Mistrzów; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:15 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Portugalia-Holandia (Portugalia-Holandia) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany, USA 2004 09:30 Bariera - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1966 10:55 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 14:05 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (8) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 14:35 Piknik - komedia, USA 2004 16:10 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny, USA 2005 17:50 Pani Doubtfire - komedia, USA 1993 20:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy, USA/Niemcy 2005 21:50 Aviator - dramat biograficzny, USA 2004 00:40 Podwójna gra - thriller, USA 2005 02:40 Kinsey - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 04:35 Amnestia - dramat społeczny, Polska 1981 06:00 Anioły w mieście - film familijny, USA 2004 Ale Kino! 08:00 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy reż. José Luis Cuerda, wyk. Fernando Fernán Gómez, Manuel Lozano, Uxía Blanco, Gonzalo Uriarte, Alexis de los Santos, Jesús Castejón, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania 1999 09:40 Czas pijanych koni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bahman Ghobadi, wyk. Ayoub Ahmadi, Rojin Younessi, Amaneh Ekhtiar-dini, Madi Ekhtiar-dini Francja 2000 11:05 Doskonałe superkobiety - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 12:00 Wielki wyścig - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood, Peter Falk USA 1965 14:35 ale krótkie! Wesołych świąt! - filmy krótkometrażowe 15:30 Ghost World - komediodramat reż. Terry Zwigoff, wyk. Thora Birch, Scarlett Johansson, Steve Buscemi, Brad Renfro Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 17:30 ostatni seans Charlie Cykor - czarna komedia reż. Eric Blakeney, wyk. Liam Neeson, Sandra Bullock, Oliver Platt, José Zúniga, Michael DeLorenzo, Andrew Lauer, Richard Schiff USA 2000 19:20 Rozgrywka - filmy krótkometrażowe 20:00 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Ted Danson, Tom Selleck, Nancy Travis USA 1987 21:50 Ciemna strona miasta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Patricia Arquette, John Goodman, Ving Rhames USA 1999 23:55 Oni - horror reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Jordana Brewster, Elijah Wood, Clea DuVall, Laura Harris USA 1998 01:45 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Skeet Ulrich Tobey Maguire Jeffrey Wright Jewel Kilcher USA 1999 Canal + Film 07:00 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 08:30 Deser Dynamo - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:05 Bliźniaczki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ben Sombogaart, wyk. Nadja Uhl, Thekla Reuten, Sina Richardt, Julia Koopmans Holandia/ Luksemburg 2002 12:20 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 13:50 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 15:05 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 17:00 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 18:30 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 20:00 Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Paul Salome, wyk. Romain Duris, Kristin Scott Thomas, Pascal Greggory, Eva Green Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania/ USA 2004 22:10 Z podniesionym czołem - dramat sensacyjny reż. Kevin Bray, wyk. The Rock, Neal McDonough, Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson USA 2004 23:40 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 01:25 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jean Reno, Arly Jover, Laura Morante, Jocelyn Quivrin Francja 2005 03:30 Rozdroże Cafe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek Polska 2005 05:25 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Jean Reno, Mercedes Ruehl, Polly Walker, Mark Frankel USA/ Włochy 1997 Canal + Sport 06:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Prokom Trefl Sopot 09:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 09:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 10:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Marsylia - AS Saint-Etienne 12:50 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 13:20 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - Los Angeles Clippers 15:20 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Manchester United 18:10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Wigan Athletic - Chelsea Londyn 20:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Udinese Calcio - AC Milan 22:10 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 00:05 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Manchester United 02:05 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny reż. Louis Leterrier, wyk. Jet Li, Morgan Freeman, Bob Hoskins, Kerry Condon Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:50 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:25 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochody odrzutowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Lotniskowiec USS Bush 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Złośliwa ekologia - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Skóra - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Jaya Leno - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochody odrzutowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Lotniskowiec USS Bush 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Współczesna katapulta - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 18:00 Cudowna piramida - film dokumentalny 19:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Nowy Orlean: Powódź stulecia - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Koszmarny kanion - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Operacja "Pewna śmierć" - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 02:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Jaya Leno - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 10:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 11:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 12:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) 13:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer (Norwegia) 14:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 16:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 17:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 18:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 19:00 Sumo Kyushu Basho w Fukuoce (Japonia) 20:00 Sumo Kyushu Basho w Fukuoce (Japonia) 21:00 Fight Club: FieLDS K-1 Final World Grand Prix 2006 w Tokio - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Sporty walki Pride Fighting Championships HBO 06:30 Oszukani - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Wheeler, wyk. Michael Hogan, Kari Matchett, Cavan Cunningham, David Geiss Kanada 2003 08:05 Prawda - thriller reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Beverley Breuer, Stephanie Zimbalist, Dean Cain, Thea Gill Kanada 2005 09:35 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 11:00 Trudny klient - komedia reż. Dave Diamond, wyk. Jay Harrington, Brooke Langton, Michael Ian Black, Julie Bowen USA 2005 12:35 Ponad niebem - komedia romantyczna reż. Al Corley, wyk. Marcus Thomas, Amy Smart, John Corbett, Sean Astin USA 2005 14:20 Wallis i Edward - film obyczajowy reż. Dave Moore, wyk. Joely Richardson, Stephen Campbell Moore, David Westhead, Lisa Kay Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:55 Pizza z sercem - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Michael Badalucco, Shiri Appleby, Gina Hecht, Nick Spano USA 2005 17:25 Lackawanna Blues - dramat obyczajowy reż. George C. Wolfe, wyk. S. Epatha Merkerson, Mos Def, Carmen Ejogo, Rosie Perez USA 2005 19:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny reż. Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda, wyk. Czechy 2004 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 164 22:00 HBO bez cenzury. Premiera: Rytm to jest to! - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Grube, Enrique Sanchez Lansch, wyk. Niemcy 2004 23:45 Przeklęta - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth USA/Niemcy 2005 01:20 Rewizja osobista - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Glenn Close, Justin Bartha, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Ken Leung USA 2004 02:50 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 04:30 Lackawanna Blues - dramat obyczajowy reż. George C. Wolfe, wyk. S. Epatha Merkerson, Mos Def, Carmen Ejogo, Rosie Perez USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 MTV Vaults Pink - reportaż o wokalistce 15:00 Trackstory z Justinem Timberlakiem - Justin o nowym krążku 15:30 MTV Vaults Snoop Dogg - reportaż o raperze 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 20:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 23:00 Strutter - talk show 23:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 00:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ryś hiszpański - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 09:00 Ludzie i wielkie koty - film dokumentalny 10:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wilki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zabójcze świnie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 19:00 Łowcy mórz: U-215 i Alexander Macomb - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Uprzedzić terrorystów - film dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:00 Łowcy mórz: U-215 i Alexander Macomb - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Niemiec - mecz Alemannia Aachen - Bayern Monachium 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - Inter Mediolan 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Bergson Śląsk Wrocław - Prokom Trefl Sopot 15:00 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 15:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - FC Falkirk 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin - Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Feyenoord Rotterdam - Sparta Rotterdam 22:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Catania Calcio - Sampdoria Genua TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Skrót filmowy 07:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 13:30 Skrót filmowy 13:35 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Bez komentarza - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:35 Dama Pik - wywiad 15:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 18:30 Filmowy skrót informacji 18:45 Firma - magazyn 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Skrót informacji 19:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót filmowy 02:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 03:00 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Parot 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 Shuriken School: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: serial 08:50 Power Rangers Time Force: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Twój Jetix 12:00 Twój Jetix 12:25 Twój Jetix 12:50 Twój Jetix 13:15 Twój Jetix 13:35 Twój Jetix 14:00 Kino Jetix 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 OBAN Star Racers: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 A.T.O.M.: serial 20:40 Power Rangers SPD: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 21:55 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 22:20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 23:35 M.A.S.K.: serial HBO 2 06:30 Gość w dom; komedia USA 1995; reż.: Randall Miller; wyk: Sinbad, Phil Hartman 08:20 Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy 08:50 Nowojorskie opowieści; komediodramat USA 1989; reż.: Woody Allen, Francis Ford Coppola, Martin Scorsese; wyk: Nick Nolte, Rosanna Arquette 10:50 Czerwona róża; film biograficzny Wielka Brytania 2004; reż.: Robbie Moffat; wyk: Michael E. Rodgers, Lucy Russell 12:35 Tata i jego czwórka; komedia Dania 2005; reż.: Claus Bjerre; wyk: Niels Olsen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen 14:05 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 14:40 Ty i ja; komedia Francja 2006; reż.: Julie Lopes - Curval; wyk: Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu 16:10 Wszyscy święci; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Brian Dannelly; wyk: Jena Malone, Mandy Moore 17:40 Batman - początek; film sensacyjny USA 2005; reż.: Christopher Nolan; wyk: Christian Bale, Michael Caine 20:00 Atak na posterunek; film sensacyjny USA / Francja 2005; reż.: Jean - Francois Richet; wyk: Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne 21:50 Wonderland; dramat kryminalny USA 2003; reż.: James Cox; wyk: Val Kilmer, Kate Bosworth 23:35 Deadwood, odc. 7; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Michael Almereyda; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 00:25 Reguły sztuki; film sensacyjny Hiszpania 2004; reż.: Bryan Goeres; wyk: Ellen Pompeo, William Baldwin 02:05 W innym życiu; dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2001; reż.: Philip Goodhew; wyk: Natasha Little, Nick Moran 03:45 Batman - początek; film sensacyjny USA 2005; reż.: Christopher Nolan; wyk: Christian Bale, Michael Caine Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku